


Intrepid (January 15, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [15]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Meta, Starfleet, Word of the Day Prompts, just a bit of musing about star trek that's been rattling around my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: News broadcasts and reporters called the crew of the USS Enterprise ‘intrepid’ or ‘indomitable or ‘valiant’. Drabble.Word of the Day: Intrepidcharacterized by resolute fearlessness, fortitude, and endurance





	Intrepid (January 15, 2018)

News broadcasts and reporters called the crew of the _USS Enterprise_ ‘intrepid’ or ‘indomitable or ‘valiant’.

 

The crew of the _USS Enterprise_ was no more or less so than the crew of any other Starfleet ship; the crew of the _USS Enterprise_ just had to deal with a whole slew of shenanigans that some higher power in the Galaxy saw fit to litter liberally in their path.

 

The fact that their Captain was so capricious and unpredictable in a sticky situation was both a blessing and a burden; while they always seemed to make it out of apocalyptic situations, they never made it through unchanged.

 

It seemed to be a hallmark of humanity to always push the boundaries of what was known to work, into the unknown. And in the end, that was what their mission was about, anyways, so Starfleet couldn’t really complain.


End file.
